


Just Some Tanaka Fluff <3

by poutylainy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Loving Parents, Moving In Together, Moving Out, No Parental Issues, Post Graduation, Sexual inuendos, Tanaka is a crackhead, age differences between canon characters are still the same, birthday fic, don't come at me for my sprinkles of asahi simping, don't judge me it's a one shot, everything in bold is a flashback, highschool sweethearts, it's the reader's birthday, lots of tiny time skips, mentions of sex but nothing happens, reader is a crackhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutylainy/pseuds/poutylainy
Summary: Tanaka and Y/n both live with their parents, but Tanaka's parents surprise them for Y/n's birthday. Just a soft, sweet, and short one shot of them moving in together, with a little cherry on top at the end.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Just Some Tanaka Fluff <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I told you guys I would get out of my middle school writing as soon as I converted to 3rd person lmaooooo I'm still a bit illiterate as far as widening my vocabulary, but hopefully this one was much more pleasant to read than the last one. Everything in bold is a flashback, and there are many small time skips. It is a one-shot after all. Once I start writing chaptered fics, again, I'll add alot more detail. Thanks for the support xx

Y/n crept around the corner of the living room and peeked into the kitchen. Sunlight was pouring onto the floor from the window above the sink, little dust particles dancing in the beams. Once she visually cleared the kitchen, she slowly walked back down the hall, NERF gun clutched in hand. Shuffling came from the bathroom, so she swiftly made her way in that direction and held her breath. For about 5 seconds, the silence was deafening. After propping against the outside of the doorway long enough to prepare herself, she flew into view and shot Tanaka, who was brushing his teeth, in the side with a foam bullet. “WHAT THE-!!” he yelped, his hand immediately covering the spot she hit. His toothpaste covered mouth curled into a smile, as he took in the sight of her laughing, her h/c hair falling in her face as she doubled over. He spits into the sink and rinsed his mouth. “Oh, yeah, you little shit? You’re not getting away with that!” he threatened, throwing his toothbrush back into the designated cup. Y/n yelped in excitement and made a beeline for the living room. Her boyfriend, being one of the fastest on his high school volleyball team, had no problem catching her almost immediately, and throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed in laughter and kicked her feet. “Put me down, skinhead!!” she teased.

Y/n and Tanaka have been dating since their 1st year at Karasuno and are now newly graduated. Everyone at school would describe them as one of the most chaotic couples known to walk the halls. They would go from slow dancing in the gym after Tanaka’s volleyball practice, when everyone left for the night, sharing earbuds that are playing their favorite music, to having aggressively petty arguments that made the team question whether or not they were breaking up. Don’t get anything twisted. Usually, the arguments wouldn’t go further than:

**“It’s the fat ass for me.”**

**“It’s the inability to grow facial hair for me.”**

**“Guh?! That was below the belt, Y/n.”**

Although both of them are working all the time to save up for a place together, so they can move out of their parents’ house, they still have the luxury of spending loads of time together. Today, in particular, happened to be Y/n’s birthday. Tanaka’s parents are about to go on a small vacation and allowed him to have her stay overnight for a couple of nights, last night being the first. “Hey! Simmer down, you two, I don’t want anything broken while we’re gone!” Tanaka’s father said with a chuckle, as he entered the living room with a suitcase in each hand. “Sorry..” Tanaka and Y/n said in unison as he put her back on her feet. “Ryunosuke, go help your mother with her bags.” he said. Tanaka bowed his head respectfully and did as he was told, disappearing down the hall to his parents’ room.

His father turned to Y/n, extending his arm with a tiny box in his hand. She raises her eyebrow, taking the box from him. “What’s this?” she asked with a small smile. “Ryu’s mother and I have been helping him with your little goal of moving out. We want him gone just as bad as he wants to leave.” he jokes. Y/n’s breath gets stuck in her throat, as she opens it. Laying on the bottom of it was simply.. A house key. She goes wide-eyed, and looks up at him. “Wha-... I don’t understand.” she says, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Tanaka and his mother come into the room as well, and he stands next to his father, once more, his mother’s bags in his hands. “What’s that?” he asks.Y/n takes the key from the box, and holds it up. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.” his mother says softly. Once it clicks in his head, Tanaka drops the bags, and almost buckles his knees, as he steps forward to hug you tightly. “A house?? You got us a house??” he yells in excitement as he lifts you a few inches off the ground. “Well, with what we had handy, what you gave us to keep in a savings box, and what Y/n had given you to also keep in the savings box, we had plenty for a down payment big enough to establish a mortgage you can both afford, monthly.” his father explained. Tanaka put Y/n down, and they looked at each other with misty eyes of excitement. “Not only that,” his mother added, “but you left your house hunting account signed in on the computer in the office, and we pulled some strings and got you the specific house you both have been excited about.”

“The one with the balcony in the bedroom, and the pool??” Tanaka clarified. When his dad nodded, he jumped in his arms and yelled in excitement. “YES, NOSE DIVES FROM THE BALCONY INTO THE POOL, THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!!” he exclaimed. His parents rolled their eyes, with coy smiles, not surprised. Y/n hugged the two of them as well, and thanked them what felt like a million times. “Shoot! We have to get going or we’ll miss our flight. Sorry we didn’t do this last night over dinner, instead. I feel like the celebration is too short!” Tanaka’s mother said with a pout. “Ah, yes! Let’s get going. Uh, one more thing! We suggest you guys take a break, today. It is Y/n’s birthday, after all. Relax, have fun, and don’t do anything stupid.” he said, patting Tanaka’s back and ruffling Y/n’s hair with a jolly smile.

The couple thanks them many times again as they load the taxi and wave goodbye. Once the car is out of sight, Tanaka picks Y/n up and throws her over his shoulder again, taking her back inside as she giggles with pure happiness. The two of them make it back, and Tanaka sets Y/n on the couch. “Well, this has gotta be the best damned birthday I ever witnessed you have, babygirl.” he says, standing in front of the couch where he set her. She reaches up and makes grabby hands, making him lay on top of her as she holds him in an embrace. “This is.. I.. what am I gonna tell my parents? Oh my god, they’re gonna be so excited to have me gone.” she says, with a laugh. Her parents love her very much, but much like Tanaka’s, they want the baby birds out of the nest.Tanaka sits up, Y/n legs on either side of his lap, as she continues laying down, biting her nails. He gently pulls her hand from her mouth, and kisses the back of it before speaking. “We should tell the guys too. They’d probably love to help us move our stuff. We can have a kick ass pool party as housewarming!” he says, determined. Y/n looks up at her boyfriend as he spouts his scatterbrain ideas on his party plans, and the layout of the house, etc. His eyes squint shut when he smiles big, and his laugh is so contagious. Y/n takes in the sight in front of her, and interrupts him by pulling him back down for a soft kiss, which surprises him but he gladly returns it. “What was that for?” he asks, resting his arms on either side of her head and playing with her hair, taking in her features. Her hands stay on the sides of his face, as she runs her thumb across his cheek. “I’m just.. I love you. I’m really happy that we get to do this together.” she explains. He gives her a soft smile, and kisses her face and nose a couple times. “Me too.” he says quietly. “So what are we doing today, birthday girl? I plan to make this day as special as you. We can go to the park. We can invite our friends over.” he leans down and places a kiss on her collarbone. “Orrrr we can say fuck our friends, and I’ll give you a couple birthday presents of your own.” he said, sensually. She “tch”s and pushes him so he flops onto the floor. She rolls over to look over the side of the couch at his disappointed face. “As fun as that sounds, I’d like to spend today packing, if that’s okay with you. We can invite our friends over, and maybe we can dabble in your idea later tonight, if you don’t piss me off.” she jokes.

..

Tanaka takes the next 20 minutes inviting their friends over to help them pack his room. He trots into the kitchen where Y/n is making them coffee. “Alright, baby. I invited Noya, Asahi, Daichi, and Suga” he explained, kissing her forehead as a thank you as he takes his coffee mug from her. She takes a sip. “Do we really need that much help?” she asked. “Well, no.. but it’d be comedic relief to have all of us together so it’s not a stressful activity.” he explained. He wasn’t wrong. If his friends were good at anything it was making everyone laugh and making Y/n feel included. His phone buzzed. “Ah! Asahi is bringing boxes. Perfect!.” he exclaimed. Y/n hummed in excitement. “Yay! My husband!” she said, referring to an inside joke the friend group has.

**“..no no no it doesn’t work like that, though. Look, let’s say Y/n and Asahi get married-”**

**“Tanaka, She’s literally your girlfriend. Why wouldn’t you just use yourself as an example?”**

**“..Oh yeah, huh.”**

**“You’re a fucking idiot.”**

“I still hate that joke.” Tanaka pouted. Y/n giggles. “Well if you man up and put a ring on it, the joke will probably die. But until then, I have an undying love for both my boyfriend, and my husband.” she teases. He grumbles sarcastically and smiles at her. “One of these days, angel.” The doorbell rings. “That’s probably Daichi and Suga.” he says, walking towards the door. “They always show up together.” Y/n points out. “It’s because they’re boyfriends. Everyone knows this.” he says, as he opens the door. “Who’s boyfriends, what?” Daichi asks, as he enters. Y/n shakes her head, promising him that he shouldn’t worry about it. Suga follows behind. “Who else are we waiting on?” he asks, setting his jacket on a kitchen chair, hugging you hello after Daichi. “Noya and Asahi.” Tanaka answered, offering both of them a beer. Suga accepts but Daichi respectfully declines. “Why do you need the whole team to pack?” Suga asks, before taking a sip. “Right?” Y/n quietly agrees. “IT’S NOT THE WHOLE TEAM WE’RE MISSING LIKE 7 PEOPLE, IF THAT WERE THE CASE. DON’T JUDGE MY CHOICES.” Tanaka shouts. “Hey, hey. You’re at a 10, and I need you to be at at least a 5, please.” Y/n says, patting his shoulder, earning chuckles from the other two.

..

Noya showed up a couple hours later and everyone was hanging out in the living room, cracking jokes and telling stories while they waited for Asahi. Daichi is lounging in the recliner, Noya is on the couch, next to Tanaka who has you on the other side of him with your legs lazily draped across his lap, and Suga is relaxing on the floor. He clears his throat. “Okay, but Noya, it really isn’t that surprising. Your mind is just easily blown.” he says, to continue the established conversation. “Your mom is easily blown, shrimp dick.” Noya shoots back, annoyed that no one else is surprised that Post Malone is younger than Justin Beiber “Seven is the only single-digit number with two syllables.” Y/n stated simply, sipping her coffee. Noya looks extremely offended. “I- How-..” “See?” Suga points out. Everyone shares a laugh.

The doorbell rings and Tanaka taps on Y/n’s knee, but she doesn’t move. He looks at her, because he knows she’s doing it to be irritating. “Really? We’re doing this now?” he asks, with a raised eyebrow. She shrugs. “I’m not moving, so you’re either taking me with you, or betraying me and pushing me to the floor.” she says. The doorbell rings again. Tanaka groans, jokingly and, to her surprise, picks her up bridal style and takes her with him to the door, while the others continue chatting. Tanaka opens the door and Asahi is holding two armfuls of folded boxes. He looks at the sight in front of him and chuckles, unbothered, like this is normal. “Ah, yes. My wife, and her boyfriend.” he says, with a sweet smile. The couple laughs as Y/n hops down so Tanaka can help Asahi with the boxes. She makes her way to the living room. “Alright, gentlemen. Time to get to work!” you state, marching into Tanaka’s room. They follow closely behind, continuing their conversation. Y/n sits on the bed, not planning to help at all. As Noya enters behind Daichi and Suga, he looks around. “Wow, Tanaka. This is the cleanest I’ve ever seen your room.” he jokes. Tanaka looks at you. “Yeah, it’s because I told him I wasn’t sleeping over if his room was dirty.” Y/n says, scrolling through her phone. “Whiiiiipped.” the older boys said in unison, earning laughter from everyone else.

“Where do you want us to start?” Daichi asks Y/n. She shrugs. “Eh, I’ll leave it up to Ryu. I’ll save my sassiness for when we pack up my room.” she says.

..

About 3 hours later, with the help of all the boys, everything except the big furniture is nice and packed. “Well. That went smoother than I was expecting.” Tanaka said, as Daichi finishes the last box of knick knacks. “Ah, what’s this?” he says, holding up a familiar pink envelope. Y/n’s face softens. “Babyyyy. Is that the note I wrote you our first year?” she asks, surprised. “The one where you agree to be his girlfriend? I remember that day all too well! It took him like 45 minutes just to open the damn letter. It was like storytime at practice.” Suga says, reading over Daichi’s shoulder. Tanaka blushes. “You guys suck. It was the best day of my life.” he says, unapologetically.

**“GUYS! Y/N LEFT THIS IN MY NOTEBOOK WHEN SHE RETURNED IT TO ME. WHAT DO I DO??”**

**“Did you even read it yet?”**

**“N-NO.”**

**“Open it, stupid, we want to know!!”**

**“I CAN’T MOVE MY DAMN HANDS."**

**“YOU JUST RIP IT OPEN, YOU FUCKING EGG!”**

**“I DON’T WANT TO ACCIDENTALLY RIP THE NOTE.”**

“The funniest part of that whole thing is that the note only said ‘Yes’ with a little heart next to it.” Daichi says, showing it to everyone. Tanaka takes it from him, his cheeks still sprinkled in pink, and refolds it, putting it in his pocket. Asahi leans back on his elbows at the foot of the bed. “I miss your guys’ honeymoon phase. You two were all soft and cute all the time.” he says. Tanaka walks to the side of his bed where Y/n is sitting and lifts the bottom of his shirt, putting it over her head. “What do you mean? We still are!” he says. “Yes. Everything about this is absolutely adorable. And you smell like sweat.” Y/n says, from under his shirt. “That’s not a smell you’re unfamiliar with, if you know what I mean, sweetcheeks.” he retorts. She rolls her eyes and bites his abs, making him jump backward and lift his shirt from her head. “OW!” he laughs. “You deserved that.” Noya says.

“When are we going to your house? Is it too late? Will your parents still be up?” Tanaka asks, rubbing where he was bitten. Y/n nods. “Baby, you forget my parents are fucking vampires. My mom works nights, and my dad stays up all night playing video games and smoking pot.” she says. Asahi claps his hands together. “Perfect! How about Tanaka and I use my truck to take his things to the new house, and then we’ll meet the rest of you over at Y/n’s place?” he suggests. “Sounds good! We’ll see you over there!” Y/n answers.

..

During the car ride to Y/n’s house, she’s joined by Noya in the backseat while Daichi and Suga are up front. “You two always take the quietest car rides, it’s so BORING.” Noya complains. “I will turn this car around, young man. Don’t fucking test me.” Daichi responds. “I haTE IT HERE.” Noya argues. “LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER.” Suga plays along. “SHUT UP YOU’RE NOT MY REAL MOM.”

..

As they pulled into the driveway, Y/n’s dad was waiting on the porch. She hops out of the car and runs to give her dad a big hug. She had texted him the news earlier that morning and let him know that she was bringing friends to help. “There’s my little homeowner birthday girl!!” he says, embracing her tightly. “I’m so excited!” she squeals, pulling away and bouncing up and down on her tiptoes. “Well, you guys better get to work. Her room is a disaster.” he says to the boys as they also approach the house. They look at Y/n confused. “So you made Tanaka clean his room, but you don’t even clean your own??” Noya asks. “Whiiiipped.” Y/n reminds them, as they walk into her house, and to her room. She opens the door and her room is indeed a disaster. “Jesus Christ, Y/n! It looks like a tornado came through!” Daichi says. “It’s literally just clean laundry I was too lazy to put away.” she defends, starting to fold them and put them in piles to pack later. “Yeah. that’s believable and whatever, but there’s a different hobby in every corner. You got painting shit over there and then you have a sewing machine and a fuCKLOAD of fabric! Why is there so much fucking fabric?!” Noya exclaims, pointing at everything. “I’m starting to think you don’t pay attention to anybody when they talk.” Daichi said to him. “Starting to?” says Suga. Daichi ignores him and continues to Noya. “Y/n made our championship sweatshirts our third year. You wore yours for like a week straight.” he says. Noya smiles nervously and rubs the back of his neck. “Oh right. I guess I didn't expect her to keep the hobby.” he says sheepishly. Y/n smiles at him. “If you're worried about how we're gonna pack it, it's easy. All my crafting things have storage containers, for when I go on family trips with Tanaka and his parents. We can just pack everything in those and then put them in boxes. Problem solved.” she explains. “What a woman.” Suga jokes.

After they have about half the room packed, Tanaka and Asahi finally arrive, and Tanaka is rolling his shoulder as he walks in the room. “Hey, baby, you good?” Y/n asks. Tanaka nods and shakes it off. “Your dad gives really tight hugs.” he says. “The house is more beautiful on the inside! Your bedroom is huge.” Asahi states, as he sits on your bed, watching everyone pack. Tanaka puts his hand on Y/n’s side, as if to say “Here, let me take over.” and guides her to sit on the bed and take a break. “Really? How’s the balcony? Is it as awesome as you’d hoped it’d be?” she asks. Tanaka packs a pile of clothes. “YES. It’s the perfect distance from the pool.” he says, excitedly. Y/n rolls her eyes with a smile. “I hope you know you’re only gonna be allowed to do that when you’re dry. I don’t want you trailing water through the house just so you can jump again.” Y/n scolds. Tanaka looks at his friends in disbelief. The older boys throw their hands up in defense. “Hey, don’t look at us. We don’t argue with her.” Asahi says. Noya laughs. “We’ll get you a diving board, don’t worry.” he reassures him.

..

Once they have Y/n’s room packed up and in Asahi’s truck, it’s almost 1am. They decided to use Tanaka’s bed and leave Y/n’s bed behind, since it’s bigger and is much more comfortable for the two of them to sleep on for the time being. The boys are in the living room talking and joking around with Y/n’s dad, and she’s standing in the middle of her now empty room, reminiscing about the good memories.

**“Y/n...I have something I need to tell you..”**

**“Can it wait? I’m trying to get the trim on this dress before prom.”**

**“I love you.”**

**“...What did you say?”**

**“I said I love you, Y/n.”**

**“I..love you too. I love you too, Ryu!”**

Y/n is snapped out of her flashback by Tanaka’s arms wrapping around her waist from behind. “Hello.” he says gently. “Hi.” she returns, in just about a whisper. “What are you thinking about?” Tanaka asks, swaying them slowly. “I’m just trying to wrap my head around this whole thing. No more rules.Or curfews. No more having to make plans to see each other. No more Facetime when we’re too busy. We’re just going to be right there. Next to each other for the rest of our lives.” she says, in admiration. Tanaka hums with a smile and turns her to face him slowly. “I know. I’m proud of us. All that’s left is getting our cars from my parents’ house, and meeting Asahi over at the new house... We’ll take everything from his truck, and then we can worry about unpacking after a long relaxing night of sleep.” he suggests. “Sounds like a plan.” Y/n says, giving him a soft kiss on the chin; the only place she can reach without standing on her tiptoes. Asahi knocks on her bedroom door, to alert them that he’s standing there. “Hey, your dad wants to say bye to you guys before he heads to bed.” he informs.

After they say their goodbyes, and follow through with the plan Tanaka had said before, they’re now standing in front of their new house, waving to their friends as they drive away. Y/n takes a warm shower while Tanaka unpacks the bedsheets and makes the bed. Then, when it’s Tanaka’s turn to shower, Y/n makes a grocery list so they can go shopping tomorrow, since they both have the day off. When she’s done, she walks into their now shared room and plops on her usual side of Tanaka’s bed. She snuggles under the blankets to make herself warm and rests her eyes. About 20 minutes later, she’s dozing off, but then feels a dip on the other side of the bed. “C’mere.” Tanaka requests, getting under the covers as well. Y/n turns over and buries herself in Tanaka’s arms. The two of them lay in tired silence for a few minutes. Tanaka plays with Y/n’s hair and occasionally rubs her shoulder. “Do you want to go grocery shopping with me tomorrow?” she asks tiredly, without opening her eyes. Tanaka sighs through his nose. “We should get married.” he says, simply. Y/n doesn’t say anything for a couple of seconds and then looks up at him. “Like... Like right now?” she asks, as a joke. He looks down at her with a furrowed eyebrow. “No, not right now, it’s almost 3 in the morning. I just mean in general.” He closes his eyes. “I thought about what you said earlier,” he admits. “About Asahi? Baby, you know those are all jokes. I’d never actually pressure you into-” He interrupts, and continues. “And I realized how much I cringed at myself for saying I would marry you ‘one of these days’ when in reality I’ve wanted to spend the rest of my life with you since the day we started dating.” his arms hold you tighter, but his voice gets softer, as if he’s falling asleep. “I never want to let you go and I want to spend the rest of my life seeing you first thing when I wake up and before I go to bed. I want us to have a family. And a dog. Maybe a snake.” he goes on. Y/n sits up suddenly, and gets out of bed, heading over to one of the boxes in the room labeled “stationary”. Tanaka sits up. “Okay, so maybe not a snake, but I at least want a lizard.” he suggests. Y/n gets a piece of her pretty paper, and a red pen, and writes something on it. She folds it into one of the envelopes the fancy papers came with and then gets back into bed, snuggling up to Tanaka again, handing him the envelope. “What’s this?” he asks, opening it in front of both of you. It’s a note that simply says “Yes <3”.

“There you go. Now, you can start a collection.”

Tanaka smiles and stares at it for another 10 seconds before putting it on his nightstand. He turns off the light and goes back to holding Y/n tightly, closing his eyes once more.

“Happy birthday, baby.”


End file.
